degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Still Fighting It (1)
Main Plot Riley attempts to fit in with the guys on the football team by joking around and saying gay jokes, which upsets Zane. When Anya tells Riley to go to the LGBT Homophobia and Bullying meeting to understand how Zane feels, he admits he is a homophobe and Zane comforts him. The next day, Riley tells Zane that he is done with joking around about gays. When Riley tells Anya about how the meeting went, Anya tells him to make the football team understand the effects of gay bashing. Riley decides to make all of the team's white shirts pink. The idea works on everyone but Owen. Riley and Zane are walking down the hall to Riley's locker and they see that Owen wrote "Homo" on it. Subplot Eli, Clare, and Adam are in a English video project for a modern Romeo and Juliet, which supposedly Eli was given. When shooting the project together, Clare says "Obviously I´ll be Juliet but who will be Romeo?" Eli quickly says "I will!" and then adds "On account that I'm pretty familiar with the material and all." Clare smiles to herself and Adam responds sarcastically asking "Yeah, what are you not the expert on?" Eli and Clare act out the scene, but change the plot slightly, resulting in them kissing romantically while Adam tapes it for the project. Clare asks Eli if they should reshoot that scene, hinting she wants to kiss him again. Eli looks over at Adam, who is getting annoyed, and he simply smiles and tells Clare that they got it. The next day, Eli gives Clare mixed signals of his feelings toward her. Clare is excited about the kiss, but Eli ignores her, so Clare talks to Ms. Dawes, who said that a lack of communication caused the star crossed lover's death. When she tries to confront him the next day, he indicates that he has no feelings for her. When Clare walks away with her bike, upset, Eli watches with a stern expression on his face. Third Plot Wesley signed up to be an eligible bachelor for an auction, in hopes that his crush Anya will bid on him. He tries to have Drew help him be cool, to impress Anya, in exchange for tutoring. Trivia= Trivia *This episode is named after "Still Fighting It" ''by Ben Folds. |-| Quotes= Quotes *(Eli): "You should've taken my notes." (Clare): "And risk my poetry sounding like ''rejected Alexisonfire lyrics? No, thank you." (Eli): "Ouch lady, you're hitting me where I live." *(Clare): "He wants to... I want to... We just need to take the next step. It's slowly driving me insane." (Adam): "That makes two of us." *(Clare): "Should we do another take?" (Eli): "Umm, I think we got it." *(Wesley): "I kinda signed up for the bachelor auction." (Drew): "You're barking up the wrong tree, Wes." *(Wesley): "Let's get 'B'zay." (busy) *(Riley): "Stupid locker room jokes, I don't get why he is so sensitive." *(Riley): "I had to joke with them to fit in and Zane knows I'm not coming out until the Football games are over." *(Zane): "If you're here to make fun..." (Riley): "No, I'm here cause I wanna like understand." *(Zane): "Sparticus, genius!" (Riley): "I'm no 'Einstein' but I have my moments." *Anya: "Is that some kind of turn on?" (referring to Riley doing the team's laundry) |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *''"Lay A Little Sunshine" by BG5 - Heard when Clare is rewatching her video for English class and continues when Riley washes the football shirts. *"All the World Is All That Is the Case"'' by Parlovr - Heard when Eli and Clare are talking and Eli is fixing his car and continues when Riley and Zane see shaving cream all over Riley's locker. *''"Make Me Young" ''by The Nilhilist (Heard when Clare asks Eli why he's being so distant. |-| Gallery= Gallery Degrassi-SFI1 02.jpg Degrassi-SFI1 01.jpg Riley and Zane locker.jpg RileySFI001.jpg Erer.png Fhjgfh.png Torren.png Ucerts.png 1019 - Still Fighting It, Part 1 016_0001.jpg Riley zane.jpg |-| Link= Link *Watch Still Fighting It (1)﻿ Category:Relationships Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Homophobia Category:Homosexuality Category:Bullying Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Friendships Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Relationship Issues Category:Degrassi Football Team Category:Crushes